Highschool is Tough
by XXxxAkahanaKanarixxXX
Summary: Especially if you are Kimmiko, who has a big secret,and some major enemies. Including the hot but dangerous Akatsuki.How will she survive? Will she keep her secret? What other things is she hiding? Read and Review plz!
1. Hot blind people and Prestidigitation

**A.N. Introducing my new story! I like high school fics so I decided to write one of my own. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you guys like it. Pleases review, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome though. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

I took a deep breath as I looked up at the humongous building in front of me. Wow this school is effing HUGE! And I don't exaggerate. Right, I guess I should tell you my name. It's Kimmiko. I know common right? I really can't believe my parents named me that. Well anyway, I'm short, I have black hair that goes to my middle back, parted on the right side, side bang that covers my left eye, (the bang is dyed red.) and two black bows pin the right side of my hair behind my ear.

I'm experimenting with my jeans this year. I'm going to only wear skinny jeans, but the left pant leg is going to be cut like shorts. So today I'm wearing the faded purple jeans with my black and purple hoodie, underneath a purple cami. I like purple.

Well I guess I better get going. I wanna be able to get my time table. As I was walking towards the building, I was getting a lot of nasty glares from girls. If looks could kill, I'd be stabbed in the throat and left to choke on my own blood. Yeah, I have a morbid sense of humor. What of it?

When I got to the reception desk, there was a lady with short dark hair typing furiously on a computer. "Um, excuse me? I'm Kimmiko the new student. Is this where I get my time table?" She just looked at me then went through these doors behind her desk. After a moment, she poked her head through.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now." I walked through the doors and was knocked out by the stench of sake. Great the principle is a drunk.

"You must be Keiko." I cringed at that name. It's not because I hate it, it's just that…never mind.

"It's Kimmiko." I corrected.

"Yeah whatever. Welcome to Konoha Academy for the Gifted." She paused, looked me up and down, and said "You'll fit in just great." I didn't even get a chance to ask what she meant by that, because she just handed me a time table and shooed me away.

Okay let's see. Homeroom with Hatake Kakashi. I wonder where the room is. Oh well I'll find it eventually. Let's see, I have math after homeroom, then "ACK!" I suddenly bumped into something hard, and fell on my butt.

"The hell, un." said the force. I looked up to have one blue orb meet my amber one. "Watch where you're going." I said even though I know very well I was the one looking down. "You're the one who needs to watch it frosh, un." He snapped as I got up. When I stood up I actually took in his appearance. He had blonde hair, which half was in ponytail. His hair was really long. If it weren't for his voice I would've mistaken him for a chick. He wore red skinnys that he sagged, and a black button up shirt. Even I had to admit he was hot.

"Ya whatever, just next time don't knock me down chick."

"I'm a guy, un!" he snapped.

"It's okay to be flat chested hun bun."

"Look little girl, you don't know who you're messing with, un." My eye twitched at little girl. I hate, no completely despise when someone calls me little girl.

"Look _chick_, I don't care who I'm messing with, and you best to get out of my way. I have a homeroom class to get to." And with that I pushed past him and made my way down the hall.

Okay I'm officially lost. Let me check the time table again- BAM! Something fast hit me hard on the back, again causing me to fall forward.

"Man, I'm so sorry-" he stopped mid sentence and I realized why. The collision caused my bang to fall from my eye revealing a bright green orb with gray flecks. "Y-you're a," He didn't get a chance to finish because by then, I made it so I was on top straddling his torso with my hand over his mouth.

"You are to tell _no one _who I am. Got it?" I said menacingly. He just nodded dumbly with my hand over his mouth. "Glad we have an understanding!" I said cheerfully as I fixed my bang back over my eye. "So what's your name?" I said as I helped him up. He had short, spiky, blonde hair that stuck up in all directions. He had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. They seemed to seep happiness, but there was a twinge of something else. Was that loneliness?

"I'm Uzimaki Naruto! I work hard so one day people will have to recognize me! Believe it!" he exclaimed.

"That's great. I'm Kimmiko. Do you happen to know where Kakashi-sensei's room is?" That must've rung a bell for him because he instantly perked up. "Yeah, that's why I was in a hurry! We're gonna be late! Let's go!" and with that he dragged me off to who knows where.

Guess what? We should have never rushed. When we got there the teacher wasn't even there! What kind of teacher is this? Just then, some guy with silver hair in some weird style with a mask covering his face. I think he's the teacher because he went up to the desk and turned around to face the class.

"Good morning everyone." he said cheerfully.

"Your late!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Sorry, you see, there was this old lady, who needed help and…" he trailed off.

Before Naruto could interrupt, he started again. "I believe we have a new student. Care to introduce yourself?" Even though it was a question, I could tell I wasn't leaving until I complied. "Sure why not?" I said with fake enthusiasm. As I got out of my chair, the door opened to reveal two boys one the blonde I bumped into earlier and some sexy redhead with lazy hazel eyes. Now I know I said that blonde was hot, but dayum! I just can't even put that into words.

"Deidara, Sasori, what are two juniors like yourselves doing in this freshman homeroom class?" Kakashi-sensei asked. Wait, hold the phone. They are juniors? Wow, who would've thought. "We've just come to reminisce about the old days and check out the freshies, un." Said the blonde. At that, he scanned the room then stopped at me then proceeded to glare at me. "You, un!" he said menacingly. I smiled, unfazed by his glare. "Hey hun bun. Hope you've been taking my advice about watching where you're going." At that, I heard a number of audible gasps. "Why is she talking to Deidara-sempai like that?" "Does she have a death wish?" "Did she call Dei-sama 'hun bun'? I'll kill her!" those were just a few of those numerous murmurs.

"Little girl," I cut him off instantly. "Excuse me I was just about to introduce myself, if you don't mind." At that, I strolled to the front of the room. "My name is Kimmiko. I like food, rain, long days, beaches, and blue, and purple. I have exactly twelve piercings, the majority in my ears. I dislike loud noises and blind blondes." I directed the last part strait to the blonde.

"My name's Deidara, un." Said the blonde. "Good to know." I responded. Then I turned to the red head, who had been surprisingly calm, quiet, and cool throughout this whole little 'episode' thing. "Who's your friend?" I asked not taking my eyes off the red head. "That's Sasori no Danna, un." Huh so he calls him master? Wonder why that is. Well I'm too lazy to ask, so I'm not gonna. "Also good to know."

"Ahem," we all turned our head towards our sensei. "well, now that this episode is over, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." Deidara and his friend grudgingly left.

Hold on, wait a minute. Why are those two out of class? Won't they get in trouble? Apparently not because sensei just let them go. Not even a warning. My instinct is telling me not to mess with these guys. Of course that only makes me want to mess with them. Yes this will be an interesting year.

During homeroom, I met this girl named Ten-Ten. She's really pretty. She really nice too cause she asked me to sit with her and her friends during lunch. She has these Chinese-looking buns on the top of her head. She's a tomboy and loved how I stood up to the Akatsuki (apparently that's what they're called). I don't get it though. I didn't really do anything except treat them like normal people. I also learned there are eight other members. I kinda spaced on their names and what they look like though. Yeah I know, helpful right?

Right, so anyway I have math next with Asuma-sensei. Ten-Ten and I don't have this class together so, I'm on my own. Now where was that room- SMACK! I tripped over air and landed on my face. Em –barrasing (yes that is two syllables).

"Did you just trip on air," asked a voice. A male voice. I looked up to see this giant of a student looking down at me. Wait is his skin _blue_? And it looked like he had gills. This school is filled with weirdos."No, thanks for your concern sharky, but I just simply tackled the floor," I said in a 'duh' kind of voice. He seemed to twitch after 'sharky' but regained his cool. "Yeah right whatever I don't have time to waste with a frosh like you," he said in an 'I'm better than you' voice. "Then go," I said now sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hallway.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

" Do you know who I am little girl?"

"No, and to be honest I don't care to know at the moment. Maybe later when I feel like it." Just then the bell rang. I got up and headed to class.

I was five minutes late to class. "You're late, and I don't accept tardiness," said the teacher with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I thought you weren't supposed to smoke in class! Does everyone here break the rules? "I'm not late, the bell just rung before I got here," I replied cooly getting a snicker out of the class. Wait a second this class is filled with juniors and seniors. Great, just peachy. "Well go take your seat, we haven't got all day," Said the teacher. I soon as I sat the teacher called me to the front to introduce myself. He said he just 'remembered' but I knew he was getting me back for being late.

As soon as I stood up to go to the front of the class, two students came in. One was really tan and had a lot of scars where I'm guessing stitches used to be. He also had dark green bloodshot eyes. 'll be honest though, it looked good on him. I also noticed the wallet sticking out of his back pocket. The second one was hot, but I could tell he knew it. He just had that arrogant aura around him. He had silver hair and…pink eyes? What's with all the peculiar eye colors? I noticed a silver chain sticking out of his pocket. Goody, I get to test my skills on these two suckers. They probably won't even notice. Yes, yes I am an accomplished pick pocket. And proud to be one. When you had a childhood like I did, that would be a great skill to have.

I made it so there was one on each side of me. Then I 'tripped' and secretly grabbed the chain and wallet. I had to admit, that was easy. They just glanced at me when I slipped and the silver haired one snickered. Whatever I had their things and they weren't ever going to notice. But of course I plan on returning them…when I'm done having my fun.

Turns out since I'm just _so_ advanced (please not the heavy sarcasm), they put me with the juniors and seniors. Whatever, well I went up to the front of the class and repeated what I said in homeroom. Even the part about blind blondes. So class was pretty uneventful, but I learned that green eyed boy is a total money grubber, so I'm in trouble if finds out I pick pocketed him.

The bell rung and I was off to art. Man I love art. It's my only escape. I got to art on time. There were lots of tables with three to a table. I sat in the back in the middle of my table. I took out my sketchbook and drew a heart covered in metal, with locks and chains all around. It was a sick drawing. I was just putting the finishing touches on my sketch, when I heard a voice behind me. "Nice drawing, un. Didn't think you were the artistic type, yeah."

I turned around to see hun bu- I mean Deidara and Sasori behind me. "Thanks hun bun, but I didn't think you were into art either." "Whatever, so tell me, un, what is your opinion on art?"

"What do you mean?" "He means if you think art is eternal like me, or fleeting like him," said the sexy red head. That's the first time I've ever heard him speak. I pondered this question for a moment.

"I'd have to say that art is a way that something can move you emotionally and different types of art you like reflect on the type of person you are. You know the saying 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'? That is true art. But if I had to go with something, I'd say fleeting. It's more memorable that way. Nothing can last forever." And so was my long answer. They looked at me, and then Sasori spoke. "Well that is a stupid opinion." "You're just jealous Danna, un cause she doesn't think like you, yeah," Deidara taunted.

They both took a seat on either side of me. Then the sensei walked into the room. She said her name was Kurenai-sensei. She gave us a task to do. Create your own form of art using the people at your table as models or something. I looked to the right to see Sasori fiddling with a puppet. On my left, Deidara was sculpting. I decided to draw Sasori making his puppet move with little strings attached to the tips of his fingers. It was awesome if I say so myself. "Nice, un." "Thanks hun-bun." "Will you ever stop calling me that, un?" "Maybe." Then the bell rang. Lunchtime!


	2. Rap Skills and Pedophiles

I met up with Naruto and Ten-Ten after class to head to the lunchroom. Mistake number one. When we got the lunchroom we were greeted with screaming and cursing. "When I get my hands on that mother fucking bitch I swear I'll sacrifice her! I'm gonna kill her! I'm going to fucking murder her!" It was the silver haired boy. Hi-something I think. "You! You're the bitch who stole my rosary!"

"I didn't steal it. I found it in your pocket," I replied coolly. Mistake number two. "You're also the one who pick pocketed my wallet," said the miser boy. Ka-something I think. "I prefer to call it Prestidigitation; Sleight of Hand." "I don't care what you call it! You'll pay bitch!"

At that he came at me to punch me. I sidestepped it and grabbed his wrist. In the blink of an eye, I had him pinned on his stomach with my hand on his shoulder. Didn't think I could fight did ya? Ha there is a lot you don't know. "Don't you know you're not supposed to hit a girl?" "What girl?" he retorted while struggling. It was cute. "Ah ah don't move or your arm comes off." I said while adding pressure to his shoulder and pulling on his arm. At that the blue dude came out of nowhere and had my arms behind my back. "Sorry but we can't allow that frosh," said the voice behind me while pushing me to my knees, arms still behind my back and now pulling my hair. Oh no, that won't do. That caused my hair to fall from my face. I immediately closed my eyes. "Shit man, that effing hurts." "Little girl, you need to respect your upperclassmen and learn your place," said this voice that seemed to have a very considerable amount of authority. I opened my right eye to this orange haired guy with purple ringed eyes. Eyes that see right through me. And oh my effing g, this dude has more piercings than me!

"Doesn't matter how old you are, you have to earn my respect. Oh and before you go any further, Ten-Ten come here for a sec would you?" She had been cowering with Naruto this whole time. What support. She slowly walked over to me and kneeled down. "Now, if you could reach into my pockets, and pull out the items." She did so revealing the necklace and the wallet. "I was gonna give them back, I just wanted to see how long it took you to notice. It took a considerable amount of time too. Although most people don't notice till they get home. I gotta give you props on that one." The two victims of my prestidigitation snatched the items out of Ten-Tens' hands. "Bitch, you don't know how incredibly fucking lucky you are," said the silver haired one. "Um, sweetheart, last time I checked, I was about to rip your arm out of its socket." That smart comment was rewarded with a sharp jab to the stomach. This is not the week to be hitting me in the stomach if you know what I mean. I mean come on, I already had a cramp. "Let that be a reminder not fuck with the Akatsuki," said the silver head. At that sharky let me fall to the floor. They walked to the table in the back of the cafeteria, and joined the rest of its members. It seems there a pretty powerful group to be doing ish like that. "DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS!" Ten-Ten said. "Yeah Kimmi-chan. They _kill_ people. They are the most feared gang in all of Konoha, believe it." Naruto followed up. "Guys, you don't know how much I appreciate your concern, but I'll be alright," I reassured them.

"Right, now come meet our friends," said Ten-Ten. We walked over to this table filled with a bunch of people. There was this boy named Neji, who I think Ten-Ten likes, Lee was looking at this pink haired chick Sakura, Sakura looking at duck butt boy Sasuke, who was looking at no one. There was also this boy named Kiba, who was looking at this cute girl Hinata, who was looking at Naruto, who was looking at Sakura. Wow, these kids are complicated.

After lunch, I had some time to do what I wanted. I decided to go to the library. Before I even got there, I was stopped by this group of nine girls. They…they all looked like female versions of the Akatsuki! It was disturbing.

"Hey frosh! Who do you think you are messing with the Akatsuki?" one girl said. She probably was the leader. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm Kimmiko. Who are you?" "Are names are not important. Just know that we are the Aka9 and the Akatsuki belong to us!" said another girl. "Right, let's get this straight; Kimmi wasn't lookin at your precious Akatsuki. You can have them." I retorted. Apparently that was the wrong answer, because then the leader spoke up. "That is strike three freshie! You will know why we are feared among the students. Watch your back." Then they left. Wow girls at this school are possessive.

Whatever it's time for my other favorite class. Music! I love to sing, and I play a lot of instruments. I found the music room with ease, and was happy to find that it was a regular freshman class with Naruto and Ten-Ten! When we got to the class we were a bit surprised by the teacher. He was an amateur rap artist.

"Yo music can set you free, if wanna be just like me, Killer Bee is who I be. Stunning is a habit, get like me." Well he's not the best, but he is pretty good. I love this class already. "Alright we got a new student. Introduce yourself." He said directed towards me. Again I repeated my introduction.

"Well, since you're new, you get to do a small rap part from your favorite rap, and sing part of a song." Lovely just lovely. But that's okay cause I have mad rap skills. I'm serious. I can sound like Nicki Minaj if I want to (if you don't know who she is, Google her).

"Okay, then I'll rap Nicki Minaj's part from Bedrock by Young Money."(Google Young Money.)

_Okay I get it let me think I guess it's my turn_

_Maybe it's time to put this on ya on ya sideburns_

_They say I'm bad they proly right_

_He pressin me like buttons down on a Friday night ha ha ha _

_I'm so pretty like_

_Be on my pedal bike_

_Be on my low starch_

_Be in my Ecko whites_

_He say Nicki don't stop you da bestest_

_And I just keep comin off tha top as bestest._

They just looked at me, and then Naruto spoke up. "Kimmi-chan, that was amazing! I didn't know you could rap!" "Yeah, but can she sing?" some random student called. I just smirked and picked up a guitar. "Of course I can. I got that magic baby!" Then I began to play I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm tryin to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I be givin it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

"Wow Kimmi-chan! You're amazing!" said Naruto. "She's alright," said random student. Whateva they are just jealous. But that's okay. It brings me joy to make other people jealous. Ain't I a stinker?

During the rest of class we just talked about the basics of reading music as a review. I was bored so I stared off into space with my oh-so deep thoughts. I was thinking what I was going to have for dinner. I know, I'm deep.

Anyways, the bell rung and I was off to my next class. Naruto was kind enough to point me in the direction of the science room, because I have chemistry next with Orochimaru-sensei. "Be careful Kimmiko, I don't trust that teacher." Naruto said seriously. Wow, I wonder how bad this teacher is.

When I arrived at the classroom and looked inside, it was a normal classroom. Nothing abnormal at all.

There were tables lined up in two rows. I was early, so I chose a table on the right in the middle. I decided to doodle. As I was completing my doodle, a shadow came over me. I looked up to see this girl with red-pinkish hair, in a hat. "Newbie, you're sitting at our table." I then noticed twins with silver hair, a fat kid with orange hair, a dude with brown hair in a ponytail, and another silver haired dude with two red dots on his forehead. I started to look around the table for something. "What are you looking for?" the red head chick asked. "For…something…Found it! Right here, Property of Konoha Academy. So I guess it's not your table." She looked really pissed after that comment. "Why I ought to…" she trailed off as she noticed it was another person behind her. It was another boy with silver hair, but pulled into a ponytail and he had glasses. "Now Tayuya, be nice. We don't to scare our new play toy," he said. "You know what, you can have the table," I said as I began to move. "Please don't. Excuse my friends for their rudeness. I'm Kabuto. This is Tayuya, Kimmimaru, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, and Jirobo." Just then, the bell rang signaling the start of class.

The sensei reminded me of a snake. A pedophile snake. Man, that's scary. He had long dark hair and yellow eyes. "Please introduce yourself dear," said the sensei. Again, I repeated my introduction. "Interesting," he whispered while licking his lips. I silently gagged. He gives me the creeps.

During class, he just went over biology by telling us the anatomy of a snake. He kept glancing at me throughout the lesson, and I was literally shivering. At least this is the last class. Then I was saved by the bell. Ran out of that place so fast, you would've thought the cops were after me (which they usually were). I mean I was a blur, but whatever. I went outside and sat for a little while before getting up to go home.

"Hey Kimmi-chan, let me walk you home," yelled Naruto from across the schoolyard. Why Kami-sama?

**AN: Why doesn't Kimmiko want to walk with Naruto? What is she hiding? Review and you might find out. So review. Click the pretty review button people. Do it.**


	3. Revealed Secrets and Fighting Gloves

**AN: Well here is my not-so-long-awaited chapter. **

**Thank you to Amber Neagaze and Storm the Albatross for actulally listening and clicking the reveiw button. Plz follow in their example! They are good people!**

**Sorry for taking so long! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except ma OCs and da Plot. So there.**

Well I couldn't let Naruto know of my discomfort, so I tried to reply quickly. As I opened my mouth to reply Naruto interrupted. "Look, I know who you are, the least you could do is give me an explanation," he said. I let out a deep sigh. "Well, I guess you're right. But let me warn you, I don't live in the best part of Konoha," I said as we walked down the street. "Well that's fine with me because neither do I." He replied. Wow who would've guessed? I thought everyone in Konoha Academy would be snobby little rich kids. Naruto must've sensed my hesitation, because he spoke up. "I bet you thought we were all snobby little rich kids huh? Well, they are. Very few of the students actually got in because they are gifted." "Wait, so you're telling me you're smart? Not that I didn't think you weren't smart-" "Kimmiko, I get it," he said with a grin. "I'm not, I just have connections."

That boy is so unpredictable, it's not even funny. By now we have reached the bus that will take us to Southside. "Hey Naruto," I said as we sat down on the bus, "I won't be able to tell you my story till we get to my apartment, so tell me about yourself." He stared at the ceiling, thinking of where to start. "Well, I never knew my parents. I was raised at a local orphanage. I was always teased left out. Mostly alone. But things started to change a bit when I was adopted by the Pervy Sage. I was twelve. Now we have an apartment in Southside and I go to the school that he cleans! "At this he gave me a cheesy grin. I have to admit he's stronger than I am. And I know what it feels like to be alone. By now we have reached our stop we walked a few feet, then Naruto called out, "I live in this building too!" "Wow small world."

The building is run down and there are people sittin on steps smoking weed. I don't even know why they smoke that kush. It's bad for you. Anyways, I opened the door and allowed Naruto to step inside. My apartment's pretty small. It has a small living room, kitchenette and down the hall, a bathroom across from my room. The paint's peeling and there are cracks and holes in the wall. All in all, it's pretty crappy, but it's the only place I have. Naruto made himself comfy on the sofa. "Do you want me to make you anything," I asked trying to stall. "No thanks I just want to hear your story." Damn, he's good.

"Okay, I guess you're right. As you know I am a Koori. We tend to have one amber eye and one green one. Koori are basically the gang around Ame. Of course, they are feared all over. My mother was just a regular woman so I have no idea how my parents met. My father was and still is the head of the family/gang, whatever you want to call it. They had two daughters. My older sister Keiko and myself. My father gave her everything she wanted but she wasn't happy. So she left and took us with her. I was two and Keiko was three. She met a man, and she was happy. They had a daughter and they named her Akiko. They loved that daughter. They loved her so much, they forgot their other two daughters. Akiko started to see us as an interference in her life, so when I was ten, she killed my sister. There was no evidence, but I know she did it. She told me. My father caught drift of this murder and located me. He wants my life because he believes I destroyed his. I thought my mother didn't love me, but she and her lover stepped in when my father tried to hurt me. They died. Akiko blames me, and is after my life. Same with my father. That is why I'm in hiding and you mustn't tell a soul."

Throughout my story, I tried to be strong, but at the end I could hold it no longer. I started to let the tears fall. They fell for a long time. Naruto stayed with me the whole time. When I finally pulled myself together, I let Naruto leave. I just headed down the hall, to my bed, and went to sleep with clothes and all.

* * *

The next morning, I felt reenergized. "Good morning world and all who inhabit it." I said to the ceiling. As I got up to get my clothes I froze. "I feel like I'm gonna have to fight someone." That's an odd feeling. I've never had it before, but I always follow my instincts. So I chose cargo shorts and a tight fitting black tee. I went to the bathroom and showered. I brushed my hair and out it in a high ponytail with my bang over my eye. After I got out and dressed, I went over to my bed and felt under it. I felt around till I felt a box. I pulled it out and opened it to find my favorite pair of fighting gloves. Yes, I have other fighting gloves. I pulled them on and flexed my fingers. It felt good. I went to the kitchen and fixed me some toast. I like toast.

After I ate I went to the door and pulled on my Jordans with the red design on them. I went out the door and started my trek. When I finally got to school, the yard was full of people. Again, I get dirty looks. What's with these people? I. Don't. Know. You! What part of that don't they get?

Anyways I went over to a tree and looked over my schedule. I had Homeroom, History, Language Arts/English, Lunch, Spanish I, and free period. Cool. Now if I could just remember where homeroom is…

Right on time, right on time! Here comes Naruto! I love that boy. You just gotta love that boy. "Naruto, over here!" I called him over to my tree. "Hey Kimmi-chan! What's up?" "Nun much just chillin." At that moment Ten-Ten shows up. "Hey guys!" "Hey." "What it do shawty?" they just looked at me. "The hood has its own language. Yeah I know, but you'll learn it soon enough."

At that, we walked towards the building. I think my instinct was wrong. It seems like a perfect day to me. We'll just have to see how the rest of the day goes…

* * *

I was wrong. So very wrong. My instinct was right. Oh so very right. Sometimes I wish I wasn't. I suppose you would want to know what happened. So I shall tell.

School was great all by itself. I was fine during lessons and lunch was great. It was after school when there was a problem. Everyone had left after school. I was a bit behind in trying to find the door. I know, I know it shouldn't be that hard, but trust me, it was. I finally chose some side door.

When I walked out the door I was greeted by the Akatsuki look-alikes. "I thought we told you to stay away from the Akatsuki, you whore," said the leader. I stared right past them. "Excuse me, did you say something? I'm really not trying to be rude or anything, but I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that?"

"Oh so now you're trying to get smart? I don't think so. Get her." I really should pay attention to my surroundings because only at that moment, I noticed she was alone. I dropped my backpack and got ready. One came at me from the side. I blocked and ended up into a trap. Great.

They beat me. Hard. I have never felt so much pain. I know blood was all over the place. It stunk. _I _stunk. The last thing I remember before passing out, was ten pairs of feet.

**AN: Ya so I'm like soooooooo sorry I'm behind. I have school and cheerleading practice. But anyways next chappie should be here soon cuz I don't wanna leave ya hanging forever in a day. If you wanna know how I know that people in the 'hood' talk, well it's because I'm black myself and that's how we talk where I live. Which is near Richmond Va. **

**So anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now click the pretty little review button. I know you want to. Do it.**


	4. SixPacks and New Workers

**AN: Hiya everyone! I'm not getting the reveiws I'm hoping for, but my story's stats are lookin cool so yeah. But I still want you to reveiw! So plz do it! pweease?**

**Anyways thx to Storm the Albatross for reveiwing. Why cant you all do the same? **

**So ya enjoy the chap, but don't foget to reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: Own the OCs and plot. Nothing else.**

The beating of my life was rewarded by a nightmare from my oh so wonderful mind. It was about clowns. I'm really scared of clowns. They were punishing me for getting beat up so easy. I woke with a start. I looked around an unfamiliar room it seemed like a living room. It also seemed like a big house. I think it's a friggin' mansion! I knew it! Almost everyone in Konoha is effing rich.

"Looks like the little bitch took a beating," someone smartly commented. I pretty sure the voice belonged to Hidan. I turned around and came face to face with the Akatsuki. "What the friggin' hell. Why am I here?" I asked. Then I just remembered something important. I reached up to where my bang should be. Thank you whoever is watching me! It is right where it's supposed to be.

"We watched your little fight, yeah," said Deidara. "Yeah I have to admit you put up quite a fight even though you were against nine people," continued Sasori. "Well, that's just how I do shawty," I replied with a cocky tone. "Shawty? Really?" said Sasori. "Yep, now who would like to explain why I'm here and who brought me here?" I looked around the room waiting for my answer.

Finally someone bothered to answer my question. It was this dude with midnight black hair and eyes to match it. His eyes also had flecks of red in them. That is sick. "You're in the Uchiha mansion. You're very lucky we brought you here in the first place," said the raven.

I don't care where I am or who he is, but you don't talk to Kimmiko like that. "Well excuse me, I didn't ask to be brought here, so if you'll kindly show me the exit, I can be out of your hair." "Sorry chick, but Leader wants to talk to you, so you're not leaving till he's done," said blue man. What was his name?

"Well could you hurt it up please? Kimmi has things to do," I snapped at them. The orange headed dude, nodded and everyone left the room. We stood for a few seconds before he spoke up. "My name is Pein and as you know, we are the Akatsuki. I'm gonna get straight to the point: I know your secret. Explain."

Damn, I knew keeping my secret would be hard. I gave a sigh, and then explained my history. I told him about my father, my sisters, everything. "Now, give three reasons why I shouldn't turn you in to your father and collect a hefty sum." Damn, damn, damn, shit! "Well, I… don't really… have reasons…Um, you're a good person?" I don't think he liked that answer. "Wrong answer." "Look, I'll work for the Akatsuki if you keep your mouths shut. Please. I'll confront my father one day, but I'm not ready now."

Now let me explain something: begging is NOT my thing, so for me to be doing this it has to be something big. He seemed to consider my offer. "All right we'll keep you secret, but you must do as we say when we say it." "Ya I think I can do that."

Good gosh, what Have I gotten myself into? "Now since you will be working for us, I suppose you should meet the rest of Akatsuki." He led me out of the room, into a den area. "Kimmiko, the Akatsuki. Akatsuki, this is Kimmiko." Wow this guy is great at making introductions. He left the room to go who-knows-where. "Well, you already know us, un," said Deidara, referring to Sasori and himself. "Yeah, and I remember you pretty well," I said nodding my head towards Hidan, while rubbing my stomach where he left a bruise… Or was that Aka-9? "I have no regrets bitch." "And you're Kakuzu," I said referring to the sexy beast. What? You can't blame me. He is a beast. "I'm Kisame, and this is Itachi," said the blue sexy beast. What? You can't blame me. I like the color blue. Now, I thought Sasuke was cute, but his older bro is hot. And I don't exaggerate. "Zetsu." Now, I'm not one to make fun of people, but this dude has the weirdest tan line I've ever seen. Half of his body is darker than the other. I wonder how far that tan line goes…He also has a mop of messy dyed green hair. "And Tobi is Tobi!" Oh my effing gee. In all of my fourteen years of life, I have never seen someone so cute, be so hyper. I love this boy! He has short messy brown hair, and brown eyes…or should I say eye? He has an eye patch covering one eye. He looked like a friggin' Hollister model! No kidding! And you know, what can I say? I love pirates.

He ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Tobi knew Kimmi-chan would join, or Pein-sama would tell your secret!" Wait a cotton-pickin' second! "So you all knew? When?" "When you were knocked out,un. Kakuzu looked at your eyes to see if you were responding, yeah. You really took a beating, un?" said Deidara.

"Oh, hush up! Look, I would really love to stay, but I gotta go home and cook me some dinner before I wither away to nothing!" "You already are nothing," said Sasori. "No, you got it all wrong. This is all muscle, baby!" I lifted up my shirt part way and showed off my six-pack. Showing my six-pack to guys I barely know does not bother me. I'm not shy.I mean, it doesn't look like a guy's unless I flex, but either way, I still look good. Which reminds me of my theme song. You'll hear it later on.

"Girl, stop flexin'," said Kisame. "I'm not flexing. This is flexing." I flexed and showed them. "Toldja! Anyways, the door people? Some people actually have to cook their own food," I said impatiently. I mean c'mon it's only my second day of school, and so much has already happened. I just wanna go through the rest of the week uneventfully. Is that too much to ask? "Deidara, take her home," Sasori said. "Why me?" "Because you live closer to her than any of us," retorted Sasori. "Fine, un. Let's go." Hallelujah!

We went outside and he led me to a parked motorcycle. Oh ma effing gee! I'm in love! The bike is purple and black, and it looks sick! I was drooling just looking at the magnificent piece of machinery! "Amazing isn't she, un?" I just nodded awe struck. "Well, you getting on, hmm?" I mentally shook myself from the day dream, and got on the bike. "This is the only helmet I have, un. You wear it, yeah." I took the helmet from it and pulled it over my head. As soon as I did that, he took off down the road. He was a speed demon. And that's just the way I like it! Something that normally would take 20 minutes, took 10. It was intones and I was loving every moment of it. When I got home it was all too soon. I'll tell ya, after a long day of school, the sight of prostitutes and crack heads is not something you would want to see.

"Thanks hun bun. That was one hell of a ride." "Didn't scare ya too much did I, un?" I giggled. "Not in your life." With that, I went inside, fixed dinner, showered and got ready for bed. I was really tired. I went through the events of the day. _Damn I need to work out more! _I thought as I lay in bed. I also thought the Akatsuki really isn't what people think they are. Then again I could be wrong.

_It really will be an interesting year, huh Keiko? We'll just have to see what comes of it. I promise I'll get stronger for you. Cross my heart. _

**AN: So hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for the shortness and boringness of te story, but I'm pretty sure you won't be dissapionted in the next chappie! Reveiw ppls!**


	5. Daters and Bank Robbers

**AN: Hello all, srry bout the lateness on the chappie, but you know, the life of a student…**

**I want to say thanks for the couple of people that reviewed, and I want you guys to keep it coming!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing except my OCs and plot.**

It's finally Friday, and I'm so ready to get this weekend started! Too bad I still have to suffer through school. I've been through everything without a hitch and the Akatsuki haven't really bothered me. I guess they're still trying to uphold their reputation. That's fine with me since a lot of people are scared of them. The only class I have left is Chemistry. As I was getting my books out of my locker someone came up behind me and tickled me in the sides. I squeaked and turned around to see Kabuto.

"Hey Kimmiko, what's up?" Kabuto asked nonchalantly as he adjusted his glasses. "Not much, but don't do that! You scared the crap out of me! Anyway what's new with you?" I asked as I closed my locker. We began to walk leisurely to class. "Nothing really, but how are you liking Konoha Academy?" I pondered this for a moment before I answered. "Well besides meeting some really crazy people and only a few normal ones, I think I will like this school. It's a lot better than some of the hell holes I've been in before, I can tell you that!" We laughed about that before Kabuto spoke up again. "Well if you're free anytime on the weekend I'd love to hear about these 'hell holes'." Did he just ask me out? "I mean if you want to," he added quickly, looking away and very slightly blushing. Aww how cute!

"Actually I'd love too. Thanks for asking. We can go out Sunday if you want."

"Sunday is great! Meet me outside the school at five, and we can take a walk."

"That's cool," I said as we reached the classroom. "Well here we are," Kabuto said as he opened the door for me. What a gentleman. He walked to his seat at the back of the classroom and I took my seat back at my middle table.

Chemistry wasn't all that bad but Orochimaru-sensei should really stop looking at me so much. It really creeps me out. Then again I've noticed that he stares at a select few students. Naruto tells me that He stares at him and Sasuke all the time. He said that Sasuke said that Itachi told Sasuke it used to happen to him too and to be careful. Careful about what? He's a teacher for Kami's sake!

Well anyway when class was done I went immediately home. Before I left I invited Ten-Ten to come over on Saturday. I don't think I'll tell her about Kabuto.

After school was out and everyone went home, only two people remained in the building: a snake and his faithful dog.

"Is everything going well?" asked the snake. "Very well, actually. She seems very excited about our date." Replied the dog.

"Excellent. Get close to the girl and make her trust you. I want you to be able to make sure she is the one I am looking for."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

The week is over and the weekend is finally here! The only thing that bugs me is that it's super hot today. Then again, it _is_ still early September, so it's to be expected. So yeah, I'm at home, chillin with Tenten. She's wearing a t-shirt that she cut above the midriff while she was here, and some short shorts. I was wearing a black sports bra and Elmo boxers. I told you, I have no shame. Plus I'm at home, and I could really care less. We were talking about weapons and what not. Turns out, she has a sick knife collection because her family is famous for making quality swords and knives and what not. She also has a secret gun collection. Guns are illegal so Shhhh! It's a secret! Let me stop, because I have on too. I keep them in hollow spots in the wall. Don't tell anyone. After we were done comparing, I turned on my stereo. I may live in the ghetto, but I have to have my music!

I turned on Donk by, Soulja Boy. (If you want to know what our dancing looked like, look up the video)

_She got a donk, watch it hit da floor _

_I like the way she move and the way she snap and roll_

We started to have a dance contest. Let me tell you Tenten can dance. Almost as good as me. Almost.

_Head goin down_

_Five thousand ones _

_Me, you, and you_

_We bout to have fun _

Our dancing was basically a lot of butt shakin. That's what the song is talking about. A girl's big butt. It's called a donk. Yes, it's stupid but it has a sick beat. We were dancing so hard, we didn't notice my door opening until it slammed shut. We stopped dancing, turned the music off, and turned around. There stood Itachi and Kisame. Itachi with his eyebrow raised and Kisame smirking. That sick perverted boy. "Who knew chickie could dance?" "Look, I wanna get one thing straight: my name is Kimmiko. Say it with me Kim-mi-ko. Kimmiko. It's that simple right? Or is it too complicated for your caveman mind? Wait, do you even know what complicated means?" Yeah that's right. Be shocked. "Bitch don't mess with me before I wet* you."

"Oh really now? You soakin*? _You_ soakin? Please _I'm_ bout to wet." "Please don't we don't have time for that. Get the girl." Wait what? How rude! You come into _my _house, trying to tell _me _to leave? I don't think so. "Hold on, before we go, Tenten has to come and I gotta get something." That something was just black hoodie with no sleeves. And I got my red fighting gloves. I places the hood on my head looking so gangsta yo.

"Otay, I'm now ready." We all walked to the car, which happened to be a red SUV with chrome spinners. They sure know how to pick cars if they ridin in the ghetto. That car go hard. So anyway, we got in the car and headed towards the Uchiha residence, because that is apparently the Akatsuki headquarters. According to Itachi, everyone spent the night there. Shortly, we arrived at his mansion. Rich bastard.

We got inside, and saw everyone in the living room basically wearing boxers and no shirts. Well, what can you expect? They did say everyone spent the night. I had to admit, they looked like the effing smex. I noticed Kakuzu had scars even on his chest. I wonder what happened. Was he in an accident or something? "Have a seat," said Pein as he took a spot in front of everyone, "we have important things to discuss, and you being our worker must show up for Akatsuki meetings." "There's no extra seats." I said. "You work for the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked. "You can sit with Tobi!" Before I could object, he pulled me over to his armchair and sat me into his lap. I was so thankful he had pants on. "Um, thanks Tobi."

"No problem! After all Tobi is a good boy!" Then he beamed at me. He is just too cute! "You work for the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked again but only louder. I turned to Pein and asked what the meeting was about, completely ignoring Tenten. "YOU WORK FOR THE EFFING AKATSUKI?"

"You don't have to yell! Goshness I'm right here. Yeah I do, but it's a long story, so I'll explain another time." "Who said you could bring an outsider? No matter, she will be an asset for our upcoming mission." "Which would be…." Hidan said then trailed off.

"In Novenber, we will be robbing the Konoha bank." The room was silent until someone spoke up. "Why November, yeah?" asked Deidara. I thought about it for a second, and then spoke up. "It's because there's this huge Thanksgiving fundraising gala or something and the banks' vaults will be raking in a lot of cash." Everyone was quiet. I can't believe they think I'm that stupid! "What? I didn't get into Konoha Academy for the Gifted for nothing!" "As Kimmiko said, that is precisely the reason we're going that night. We will have another meeting Monday, after school, right here. Any questions? Good." Pein purposely ignored Tobi's flailing hand and disappeared. "Aww Tobi had a question," Tobi sulked. I felt bad so I comforted him. "It's okay Tobi, you can ask it on Monday, and after all, Tobi's a good boy!" He instantly perked up. "Yes, Tobi is a good boy! Thank you Kimmi-chan!" Tobi then merrily skipped into a room. Somewhere…

I could use some apple juice. Apple juice always helped me think. Besides, it's the best juice in the world. I kind of need time to think, after that crazy meeting. Kakuzu ended up taking us home. The whole time, he would complain how much all of this was costing him. What a miser. A sexy miser though.

I laid back on the couch and went through my thoughts._ Well, as much as I'm against this, what did I expect working for a criminal gang? Especially since they have me around their fingers because they know my secret. That is what sucks the most. I guess I just have to grin and bear it!_ I then proceeded to think about other things. I really don't feel like cooking, so it's instant ramen again tonight. I need to go grocery shopping. It's really too bad I hate it. I mean c'mon there is no one on the planet who enjoys _grocery_ shopping! Oh well, it must be done…

I am kind of worried about this whole bank robbery stuff though. If I get caught, there is no way I can keep my identity a secret. I need contact lenses. Oh wait, that's right. I can't afford them. Shit. Oh well I'll find a way. I'll also need to find my way to that kitchen so I can finally fix me something to eat.

_Some pickle I got myself into eh, Keiko? It'll be interesting to see how it turns out won't it. Don't worry the time will come between me and Father. Pinky promise._

**AN: Okay so I wanted to let you know about the terms used in today's chappie:**

*****_**wet/soak means to make fun of. I guess you could say it's a 'game' because no one really takes it seriously. At least not me and my friends.**_

**Anyways I hoped that cleared some stuff up on that.**

**Please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**pweese?**


	6. More Plans and Revenge

Sunday was chill. I really enjoyed my walk with Kabuto. He is such a sweetie pie. He seemed nervous that he would ask the wrong questions or something. It was cute. It only made laugh. We talked about our lives and what not. Of course I didn't tell him my secret. Turns out, Kabuto was abandoned as a kid and raised by some sort of famous surgeon. He's picked up a few things along the way and now he has surpassed his guardian. He could be in college right now, but he wants to go to high school just for the experience. He is such an interesting person.

hNow it's Monday morning, and after my refreshing shower, I'm _trying _to brush through the mess I call my hair. I'm wearing it down today, with red bows. I'm wearing a black form-fitting button-up shirt with a red plaid tie. I'm wearing a red and black plaid skinnys. For the finishing touch, I'm wearing red and black Jordans. As you can tell by now, I have a thing for Jordans. I walked down the hallway and put some toast in the toaster. I buttered it, jammed it, and consumed it. I grabbed my books and went out the door.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, there were many crack heads and drunkards and what not. It disgusts me. I got on the bus and waited for the stop. I got off the bus and started walking towards the school._ So far, so good._ I walked up to the front yard but got stopped by this girl who had red hair that seemed to be in a messed up fashion. It was cut _lopsided_. She should get her money back. She seemed to have these darkish pinkish eyes that were framed by glasses. She dressed in too-tight skinnys and a too, _too_, low top. Put some clothes on woman! "Hey, you're that slut who just got here and is already screwing with the Akatsuki." This. Chick. Had. Nerve. "Look _bitch_, If I'm a slut, I'd rather be that than look like you. Also you know nothing, so back. The fuck. Up."

"Actually _whore_ , I know you're just getting close to Itachi, so you can get to Sasuke-kun." Wait a second. Isn't Sasuke Itachi's younger brother? Um, I don't think so. "Wow, that proves that you actually know nothing. I don't even _like _Sasuke. Please, don't get it twisted." With that I made my way around her and toward the school. "Whatever just watch your back!" I turned around and gave her the finger. "Hey, we don't need you getting into fights," said a rough voice from behind. I turned around to see Kakuzu and Hidan. "Aww Kuzu-chan cares!" "No, It's just that we really need you for that mission, and we need you to not get yourself beaten." "Aw Kuzu-chan, you know I can't be beat!" "Says the girl who just recently got beat," retorted Kakuzu. "Damn, thanks Kuzu, that really helps my self esteem," I deadpanned. "Whatever bitch, we got better things to do, and we don't need to be seen with a frosh like you," said Hidan. Just then, some chick came running up to Hidan, and latched herself on his arm. She came up to his shoulder and had long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She had green eyes and wore tight jeans and a low-cut shirt. "Hidan-kun! How long were you going to keep me waiting? Don't you have time for me anymore?" asked mystery girl with a pout. Then she turned to me and glared at me. I just looked her up and down sending a message if she wanted to mess with me. She just rolled her eyes. "Who's her?" she asked. "Who, Kimmiko? She's nobody. And besides, you know I always got time for you, baby," Hidan said with a smirk. The girl just looked at me with a snooty look. That is it. "Hidan, you better get your girl, cause if she roll her eyes _one more time,_ I'ma pop 'em out of her head." She just looked at me as if I wasn't going to do anything. "You wanna go? I mean cause we can go." I swear if she don't go somewhere, I'm going to get arrested. "Um, yeah so anyway, let's go babe." With that Hidan led his little _friend_ away from me. I looked towards Kakuzu. "Is there any random chick I need to look out for?" "No because I keep my women in check." That comment caused my mouth to become slightly ajar. He turned and walked towards the building.

Damn you, locker! Please won't you open? I banged my head on the locker repeatedly. "You know, if you keep doing that you're going to mess up that pretty little head of yours," said this smooth voice from my left. Definitely male. I looked up to see Kabuto. I decided to mess with his head. "Aww you think I'm pretty?" He got closer and leaned towards my ear. "You're gorgeous," he whispered. That caused me to turn a light shade of pink. He has a really smooth voice, but it'll take a little more than that to get me to a full out blush.

He leaned back on the locker and watched me get my books. "Did you enjoy our walk?" he asked casually. "Yeah I did it was really nice. Thanks for that Kabuto." He looked away making the light glare off of his glasses. He was trying to hide a very light pink blush. "Anytime."

"So anyway are busy in November on Thanksgiving?" I thought about that date and realized that was the date The Akatsuki were going to rob the bank. "Um, I don't know Kabuto. I'll have to check and see."

He looked slightly disappointed, but covered it up quickly. "Well I hope you can come to that gala with me." "I hope so too," I said and smiled. He smiled back and walked off to one of his classes.

Everything was good up until lunch. I was calmly sitting with Tenten and the gang when Deidara and Sasori came up behind me and 'stole' me! Deidara took my arms and Sasori the legs. They carried me away to the Akatsuki table.

"What the heck was that about?" I whisper shouted to the guys. Everyone was present at the table. "We wanted to inform you that you will be attending the gala with Kabuto. It gives you a cover." Pein answered my question. "Um, okay then. You know you could've asked me to come over instead of causing a scene. People are looking at me weird now. Thanks." I said to Deidara and Sasori. "Well it was more fun for us that way, un." Replied Deidara.

"Besides people were already looking at you weird before anyway. We just took advantage of it," Sasori said with a smirk. "But back to business, Kimmiko, do you think you can get some money out of Kabuto?" asked Kakuzu. That is where I draw the line. "No way! I am not a gold digger!"

"Even if I threaten to tell your secret?"

"I have standards." I didn't even hesitate. "Good you passed the test. We need you to have standards. Anyway lunch is over, and make sure you make the meeting. I think you will enjoy meeting Konan." With that the Akatsuki got up and left me at the table to look like an idiot.

I just then realized I didn't get to finish my lunch! Or at least my apple juice. That's my go-go juice! They shall pay! Well at least Sasori and Deidara will. Insert maniacal laughter here.

**AN: OOO I can't wait for Kimmiko to meet Konan! If wanna see more chapters, keep those reviews coming! Review!**


	7. New People and Hot Whispers

**AN: Yayz! i so proud of meh! i actually updated! well I hope you ppl ENJOY! And you know what would be awesomely fantabulously EPIC if you ppl give me at LEAST ten reviews. It's not hard at all. Just click the pretty reveiw button. DO IT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nun nothin nada zip zilch zero cero.**

* * *

As I got up from the table, I noticed the cafeteria was eerily quiet. I had to admit it freaked me out slightly. I made my way over to the cafeteria doors, and opened them. I took only a few steps before a hand placed itself over my mouth and an arm around my waist and dragged me around the corner. I fought my way out of those arms and turned around to see Tenten!

"What the hell?" I whisper shouted. "You scared the mess outta me!" Tenten only replied with, "Look, remember when you dragged me to a meeting with one of the most notorious gangs in Konoha?" inodded my head yes. "Well remember when you said you will explain everything later?" I nodded my head again. "Well now's the perfect time!" Tenten grinned.

I sighed and looked around to see if any stragglers were wandering in the hall. There were none. Dang why is the world against me? "Well have you heard of the Koori syndicate right?"

"Well yeah! They're my family's top costumers! Wait what does that have to do with anything?" I ignored her question and continued. "Well, you know how Sakurai, the head, is looking for his daughter?"

"Yes but I still don't see what this has to do with you!" Ignorance really is bliss huh?

I removed my bang from my eye and showed her my green one. She gasped. "K-Kimmiko? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Wait. She doesn't seem mad. "Even though you're pretty well wanted, you're still my best friend, and I would never tell your secret." I started to tear up a bit. She is such a good friend. She pulled me into a hug. "It's okay Kimmi, you don't have to cry." I pulled back, but looked away and wiped my eyes. "I'm not crying, I just have something in my eyes!"

"Sure you do Kimmiko," Tenten said as she started to walk away. We were insanely late for class. "I was, honest! H-hey! Wait for me!" I ran after her trying to catch up, wiping the rest of the tears from my eyes.

* * *

After the girls had left, another dog emerged from another hallway. He had heard everything. He picked up his Blackberry, and hit a button.

"Did you find her?" A feminine voice answered

"Why do you always doubt me?" said the male dog.

"Don't fuck with me Akita! Did you find her?" The owner said fiercely.

"Relax Akiko, the girl is found."

"Good keep an eye on her, and I'll come and get her when the time is right." The owner hung up.

The dog, Akita, wandered back into the shadows off to see his master.

* * *

School was over and Kakuzu was taking Tenten and I over to the Uchiha mansion in his Benz. Pein gave her the okay, and now she also works for the Akatsuki. She does it for me. Such a good friend!

We finally get to meet Konan! I wonder what she's like. "Kuzu-chan, are we there yet?" I asked as I poked his check. I was riding shotgun. "Don't call me that, and we're almost there for the millionth time," Kakuzu said through gritted teeth. I love to annoy people. It's one of my many epic gifts. You know, I always wondered what Kakuzu's family does, because everyone in the Akatsuki is from super rich families.

"Hey Kakuzu," I started. He grunted in response. "What does your family do?" His grip tightened on the wheel slightly. "My father is a cardiologist, and my mother is a pediatrician." Kakuzu answered curtly. He seemed kind of tense on the subject, so I let it go. The rest of the ride was kind of awkward. Tenten didn't say much, because she's not sure if the Akatsuki will accept her. I'm pretty sure during the rest of the car ride a gay baby was born.

Kakuzu pulled up into the driveway and I practically sprang from that metal death trap. Kakuzu is a maniac driver! While we were on our way, he got a call from Sasori saying that we were late and he doesn't like to be kept waiting. Kakuzu's foot was basically glued to the gas pedal! He ran three stop lights! Three! "You would speed too if you knew how impatient Sasori could get." Kakuzu said as I thanked Kami-sama for sparing my life. "There was this one time…." He trailed off and there was a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Well let's hurry inside," Kakuzu said as he walked towards the house/mansion. Tenten and I looked at each other and continued inside. We walked through the door and through the asylum Itachi likes to call his house and made our way towards the living room. Everyone was already there. Everyone was basically wearing graphic tees and jeans. With the exception of Hidan. He was wearing a button down shirt with half the buttons unbuttoned. Damn he looked hot and he knew it. Must not look…

**DO IT!**

_Who the hell are you!_

**I'm you smart one.**

_Great I'm going crazy…_

**Whatchu talkin bout Willis? I'm the voice in your head that tells you the right things to do! And I say jump that sexy mother fucker!**

_What no way! That's gross! Boy's have cooties!_

**You don't seriously believe that do you?**

_Maybe…_

"Kimmi-chan? Is Kimmi-chan okay?" Tobi was waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh hehe yeah I'm fine," I said rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah," Hidan said "she was just fantasizing about my sexiness."

"Um, ew. Just so you know it was Tenten not me." Tenten shot me a look that was meant to kill.

"Who?" Hidan looked around and found Tenten. Who was next to me. Who was next to the couch. Where he was sitting. I swear that boy needs to use his brain!

Hidan smirked at her and instantly I knew he was thinking of a plan. Poor Tenten was clueless. In a flash, Hidan grabbed her wrist and had her on his lap. He whispered something in her ear that was inaudible, but it made her turn beet red. I didn't think it was possible to turn that red. I had to rescue her! I pulled her off his lap and stood her up. I took her over to a corner to cool her off. Hidan still sat there on the couch with a smirk on his face now talking to Kakuzu who had said nothing that whole time.

I grabbed a magazine off the coffee table, which was expensive looking by the way, and started to fan her. "What did he say to you?" I asked Tenten gently. "M-my mommy s-says I-I'm not s-s-supposed to repeat stuff l-like that." She stuttered. She never stutters. She is the epitome of confidence after myself. She's Tenten for crying out loud!

I left her to calm herself down, and marched over to Hidan. "What the fuck did you say to her?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked slyly with that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

**It's sexy though ain't it?**

_You're back! Darn…_

**Hey don't be like that! We were just starting to get along with each other!**

_Whatever you're distracting me from the main task! _

**Whatever.**

"Yes, actually I do," I replied.

"As you wish."

He pulled me down and whispered the same things to me as he said to Tenten. Okay, that was explicit. I think I turned redder than Tenten because Hidan actually laughed at me. Kakuzu just shook his head as I retreated to the corner to reunite with Tenten. I snatched the magazine from Tenten and fanned myself rapidly. After a while, we both cooled down. Pein and some blue haired chick came into the room.

"Okay let's get this meeting started," Pein announced. "Oh by the way, Kimmiko and Tenten, this is Konan, Konan this is Kimmiko and Tenten." I was not expecting Konan to be like this. She had a paper flower in her hair, and a piercing in her lip. She wore a belly top, and her belly button was pierced. She wore a leather jacket over top of that and black skinny jeans. She's really pretty.

"Hey,"she said. "Nice to meet you," Tenten said. "What's up?" I said.

"Well, Pein , as much as I'd love to sit in your boring meetings, I think the girls and I are going into the kitchen," Konan declared as she grabbed us and pulled us into the endless asylum. "But I need them Konan…" Pein said and trailed off because we were gone. "She's fast, un."

"Thanks for saving us," Tenten said.

**You mean taking us away from the sexy beasts!**

_Hush!_

"No problem." Konan replied. "I hate having to sit through these meetings but I promised Nagato I'd do it."

"Who is Nagato I inquired. "Oh he's my boyfriend." "Cool."

Tenten, Konan, and I just chatted like that for the rest of the meeting period. Kisame eventually took us home. When I got inside, I went straight to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and looked at my multiple piercings. The cartilage ones were fairly new. I took all of them out leaving only one cartilage piercing in each ear. Even the bar. That hurt like crap. The sink had spots of blood in it. I stuck out my tongue and debated with myself whether or not I wanted to take that out as well. It came out. That hurt kinda badly.

I don't even know why I took them out. Just because I guess. It'll be fun to see people's reactions. I took a shower and got into bed. I layed there for a while and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Somewhere…

Akiko sits and plots exactly when she wants to appear.

_I will definitely make you disappear as you did with my parents._


End file.
